


Wings

by CastleWaif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Because I will never make anything coherent, Few others are mentioned - Freeform, Flash Fic, Hybrid!Jschlatt, Hybrid!Philza, Hybrid!Quackity, Hybrid!Technoblade, I am so tired yell at me if i miss a tag, Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are brothers, Wing Care, Winged Alexis | Quackity, but Phil isn't tommy's dad, rate teen for sexual referneces, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleWaif/pseuds/CastleWaif
Summary: Quackity thinks about his life as a hybrid and his time on the SMP
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 326





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at 5am, yell in the comments if I forgot to tag something

Quackity has never been proud of his wings. His parents, though normally kind to him, decided they didn’t want a hybrid for a son and sought out every treatment and technique they could find to ‘reverse’ his condition. Quackity knew since he hit his teens that this was a shit thing to do to a kid, so he left home as soon as he could, loving his parents, but not being able to live with them.

He initially hid them from everyone in the SMP, only disclosing it to Dream for access to the server. He didn’t want to have to deal with determining which of the fellow members were normal and which one’s were insane and wanted to hunt him for sport.

Schlatt was one of the first ones to know. A fellow hybrid and strangely understanding, showing the rare sparks of kindness that kept him around for so long, kept him coming back. The taste of Schlatt, even as he was spiraling, caring for Quackity’s wings was both bitter and sweet. He thankfully now realizes that even those days of delight were poison in his veins.

Technoblade was confusingly the next to know, followed shortly by Tommy as they accidentally walked into the room he was changing in. He remembers snapping at them to get out and sat on his floor in Pogtopia, worried for his safety, even if Techno was a hybrid himself. Tommy would later go out of his way to assure him that they wouldn’t do anything to him, not for being a hybrid, and that Philza (whoever he was) was one too.

Wilbur never saw his wings when he was alive, but Ghostbur would occasionally make small comments in that scratchy voice of his that he shouldn’t squish his wings into his jacket like that and turned him towards Phil. Quackity elected to ignore the advice given by the amnesiac ghost. 

Sapnap and Karl had nearly identical giddy faces the first time Quackity stripped for them. One form of excitement got traded for a more wholesome, but still impish, kind, as they invited him off of the stage, both sets off hands exploring his body and his wings when he breathily told them both “Yes”.

One by one, the server began to know as whole that Quackity was a hybrid, and Quackity for the first time in his life, didn’t mind others knowing. BadBoyHalo offered to see if he could find anything of flying for him, Skeppy made fun of his doubt in others (but never the wings themselves), Antfrost and Hbomb both gave him general nods of support. Purpled sought him out to provide a place to hide should he ever need it. However, everyone had one unifying thing they mentioned between them all: Philza.

Dream, trying to understand how his wings worked, likened him to Philza. Schlatt mentioned him as an old business partner in passing. Techno said something similar, but their partnership sounded more recent, more familiar. Ghostbur and Tommy referred to the same man as “Dad” and “old man Phil” respectively, making Quackity wonder if his assumptions about them being brothers was wrong. Sapnap and Karl spent a lazy morning in bed with him, covered by his wings as he lay sandwiched between them, Karl jokingly asking if they were related. The others offered similar confusions and allusions to the apparently other winged man on the server. Eventually, he cracked, and caught Phil one day while he was in L’Manburg. 

When Phil found out he was a winged hybrid, he looked proud, fatherly, like he was about to adopt Quackity on the spot before the elder’s eyes settled on his wings. Quackity didn’t have time to react before he was essentially dragged into Philza’s home, sat on the floor, and preened by expert hands, Quackity quickly shifting to return the favor. The pair talked like old friends as they groomed each other, Quackity learning as he went.

Quackity wondered later, laying in bed with his fiancés, how he managed to land in a server so torn apart by war, and yet so unbearably kind to hybrids. Karl caught one of his wings as he slept, breaking the spell his thoughts placed on him. Sapnap was already curled into the other. He laughs softly to himself, realizing in that moment, that it didn’t matter if it was chance or fate, he was just glad to be here.


End file.
